Where I Belong
by leebug1219
Summary: Ziva discovers where she belongs. -Written for the WEE challenge for KayleighBough's prompt. Please R/R. Spoilers for Season 7 Ep 1.


Authors Note: So I am sorry this is so late. I hope you like it. I designed the story around KayleighBough's prompt to include the quote "I think you're exactly where you want to be." This is a TIVA fic with also friendship included. The story centers around last season's opener. I hope you enjoy

Alone and cold in a dirty room, Ziva sat and silently wept. Thinking to herself she wondered out loud: "What have I gotten myself into?" She thought back to one of the last messages she got from the eternally optimistic Goth back in the states.

_We miss you, we really do. But the going thought around here is that you are where you want to be- that you made the choice and you left. But you are going to come back one day right? I mean I understand the need to get back home, especially after everything that happened but you are going to come back and visit... don't forget you have family here too._

Family- the thing that had gotten her into this suicidal mission. She was supposed to be able to trust her family and have them trust her. There was supposed to be some element of love, but as the days passed and no one came she realized what she was to her "family"- a liability they wanted rid of. No one was coming for her- no one cared and alone she sat waiting for death to arrive.

In another dark and dingy cell, Timothy McGee lied on the floor with one eye squinting open to see if Tony had come around yet.

"Psst... Tony. Psst..."

"What do you want McGoober? Do that much louder and they will know you aren't unconscious."

"Why did we think this was a good idea again" McGee whispered exasperated.

Somewhat annoyed, Tony whispered back. "Because Probie we don't leave anyone behind- especially if that person is family. And despite her faults, Ziva is family- we love her..." Tony trailed off as he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

Ziva didn't know what was going on when her captors loudly came into her cell. They didn't say anything and forcible put a black hood over her head. With the help of the guards she stumbled down the hall. You have visitors was all that was said and she was thrust through another door and the hood taken off her head. When she opened her eyes she nearly screamed at the sight she saw- Tony tied to a chair and McGee sprawled out in the floor. When Tony locked eyes with her and she saw the surprise in them she quietly said in a very solemn voice, "You thought I was dead."

Tony, who was not sure if he was actually seeing her replied somewhat sarcastically, "Oh yeah!"

"Then why are you here?"

Rolling his eyes he replied, "Well you see, McGee... McGee here didn't think you were dead."

Fet up with his non-responses Ziva yelled, "Tony! Why. Are. You. Here?"

Letting out a sigh, he responded... "Couldn't live without you, I guess."

Her heart fluttered when she heard those words. But she realized they were all about to die. So instead of open up herself emotionally, she stayed icily cold. "So you came here to die with me? Good plan. You should have left me alone."

A little put off by her response Tony just rolled his eyes. Sure he wasn't expecting the little ninja to come running up to him with a hug and a kiss but a little gratitude maybe. "Look... Tried... couldn't... listen, you should know I've taken some sort of truth serum, so if there's any questions you don't want to know the answer to..." he trailed off realizing that she already knew everything about them and they didn't have a whole lot of time. "Listen Ziva, I need you to trust me- no matter what just trust me."

Right about then the door flung open and the captor entered. The plan was set into motion and before she knew it, a bullet had taken out Saleem and the three of them were fighting their way out.

Twenty-four hours, one cargo plane ride, a hell of a debriefing and a bone crushing hug from a pigtailed Goth later, Ziva still couldn't believe she was on US soil. She didn't know up from down and left from right. She was still shell shocked that she was alive, and only so because of her American "family" not her blood family. Despite still not sleeping since... well she forgot the last time she actually slept... she went for a run. She had no set place in mind- she just wanted to run because she could. Somehow she ended up in front of Tony DiNozzo's apartment door. Hesitating, she knocked on his door. When he didn't answer she knocked a little harder and kept knocking until he came to the door.

Tony heard the knocking but didn't want to get out of bed. He had been prepared to go and retrieve Ziva's body. Finding her alive- while very much a positive- was not what he was prepared for. He was prepared for saying goodbye. Prepared for never seeing her smile, hearing her laugh or her threats ever again. It pulled on his heart and stretched it a mile when he saw her still living but in that dirty hell hole. Finally giving in to the never ceasing knocks, Tony rolled out of bed and shouted as he opened the door. "Whatever the hell you want go awa...". He trailed off when he saw her standing there.

"Umm, sorry. I guess I will just go."

"No wait- I'm sorry. That wasn't meant for you... I just didn't want to deal with a girl scout or some other salesman."

They both stood there in complete silence. Ziva never making a move to go in, Tony not knowing how to respond to her presence.

After what seemed like eternity in silence, Tony broke the silence. "So umm, no that I am not glad to see you or anything, but what are you doing here?"

"I don't really know... I went for a run and somehow just ended up here."

"Oh... okay..."

Again the silence returned. Just as Tony was going to break it again, Ziva spoke up.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Uhh... what part?"

"When you said you couldn't live without me..."

"Yes."

"Ok."

Okay? Okay? Tony thought to himself. What does she mean by that? Just as he was about to fly off the handle by her ambivalence, Ziva launched herself at him. Catching him off guard she backed him into the door and kissed him hard. Tony wasn't sure what had just happened. Just as she was about to pull away feeling foolish, Tony came to his senses and kissed her back.

"What was that all about?" Tony said surprised.

"Thank you." was all he got in return.

Tony smiled and pulled her into another kiss, and through the door. "Anytime."

The next morning as they lie in bed, Tony turned to Ziva and asked. "So are you glad to be back?"

Never happier, Ziva turned to look at him replied with a kiss. "I am right where I want to be- where I belong."


End file.
